


A Ten-Second Tale: The Job Interview

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Tales from the Korraverse [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Future Industries, Gen, where the world of tomorrow is being built today, x days since last fatal accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: Work in Republic City isn't for the faint of heart.
Series: Tales from the Korraverse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/348194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Ten-Second Tale: The Job Interview

Asami carefully scrutinized the application in front of her. “Sir,” she finally said, “you more than meet our qualifications, and Future Industries would be thrilled to have someone of your caliber on board…”

“Oh, thank you,” the applicant gasped in relief. His twitching continued unabated, though.

“…but I must confess to some curiosity. According to this, you’ve already got a very prestigious position in Varrick Industries’ Research and Development department. Why would you want to leave that for a lower-ranking position here?”

“I want to live,” the man sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe Varrick's last words will be "Hey, watch this, Zhu Li!"


End file.
